Leatherback (Kaiju)
|image = |caption = |givename = |breach = January 8, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = IV |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 267ft (81.3m)Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 140 |weight = 2,900 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 6 |armor = 10 |toxicity = Low |power = Electromangetic emission; armor plated skin |behavior = Wave rider; rising electricity charged from ocean white water; Aquatic ambusher; Saltwater-charged electric attack |weak = Spinal Cavity |target = Hong Kong, China |jaeger = Cherno Alpha }} 'Leatherback ' is a Category IV Kaiju. Biology Leatherback is a naturally hostile creature; however, if injured, Leatherback uses hit and run tactics to defeat foes. It will retreat from proactive battle and hide until the enemy is distracted. Pouncing on enemies from behind, Leatherback uses the weight of its opponent against them. Leatherback's fists are akin to that of maces, the hard protrusions that cover its hands and body can tear through armor. Its thick skin allows it to withstand great amounts of damage without falter. This is further enhanced by heavy armor on the shoulders, as well as a rather notable crest-like plate that covers the top of the head. It posessess fourteen bioluminescent tendrils on the back of its head that wiggle as a sign of agitation. Of the two, Leatherback does not possess the same level of intelligence or cunning as Otachi. Its strength lies behind its rage, particularly when challenged in an attack. Its movement resembles that of a gorilla, walking on its knuckles with jumping abilities and large shovel-like hands. Leatherback has six visible eyes. The Kaiju's most deadly trait is a large, four-lobed organ on its back that can naturally charge and generate an electromagnetic pulse which disables all electronics in a wide surrounding area, a dangerous threat to digitized Jaegers. History Leatherback emerges to hunt down Newton Geiszler in Hong Kong, along with Otachi. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed to fight them. Otachi single-handedly engages Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha while Striker Eureka--ordered to stand fast--watches on. Despite the two-to-one disadvantage, Otachi manages to shut down Crimson Typhoon and seriously wound Cherno Alpha with her acid, melting the heavy armor in its head and chest. Leatherback takes advantage of the situation and decides to attack Cherno from behind. Striker tries to run to Cherno's aid, but before it can get there, the two Kaiju critically damage Cherno. Otachi rips off one of Cherno's arms, and proceeds to intercept Striker Eureka, leaving Cherno Alpha defenseless as Leatherback rips the Jaeger apart, drags it underwater, and crushes the cockpit, killing both of its pilots. Afterward, while Striker is distracted giving Otachi a beating and being moments away from killing her with its chest missiles, Leatherback charges his organic EMP and fires it; disabling the Jaeger. Leatherback goes up to the powerless Jaeger and prowls around it as its pilots, Rangers Hercules and Chuck Hansen emerge from its Conn-Pod. Knowing their chances of survival are virtually nil, the Hansens do the only thing the can: they aim flare guns at the beast’s face and fire. The flares hit home and burn Leatherback's eye. However as expected they merely stir Leatherback to anger. It raises its fists to smash the Rangers but then it hears the noise of helicopters approaching. The helicopters bear Gipsy Danger, which, being analog, survived Leatherback’s EM pulse with its systems intact. Gipsy’s pilots, Rangers Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, release the Jaeger, which lands and stands ready. Leatherback charges, but Gipsy sidesteps, seizes the EM-emitting organ on the Kaiju’s back, rips it off and tosses it away. Enraged, Leatherback grabs Gipsy in a bearhug, spins it and throws it. Gipsy goes flying onto a port, destroying an overpass and a great many containers as it lands and rolls. But the Rangers bring the roll under control; Gipsy finishes it crouched and ready. Leatherback climbs onto the dock. With enraged screams, it charges Gipsy. The Jaeger runs straight at the charging Kaiju and, using its dorsal thrusters, leaps into the air and lands with its fist slamming hard onto Leatherback’s head. It grabs the disoriented Kaiju’s head and delivers two more punches before delivering a third blow. The force of this third punch is hugely increased by the firing of thrusters in the Jaeger’s elbow. Referred to as the elbow rocket, the thrusters drive Gipsy’s fist in a massive blow straight into Leatherback’s face, knocking it down. Pained and disoriented, Leatherback grabs a stationary crane by the jib and flails at Gipsy wildly, hitting it but doing minimal damage, though the blow knocks Gipsy back briefly. Gipsy grabs four shipping containers, two in each hand. It smashes Leatherback across the face with one set, then slams both sets into the sides of Leatherback’s head. It finishes with a another blow to Leatherback’s face, knocking it down. Again hurting and disoriented, Leatherback is unable to stop Gipsy from grabbing it from behind, locking its arms under the Kaiju’s shoulders. Gipsy lifts Leatherback clear off its feet and throws it. Now enraged, the Kaiju slams both fists into the ground in fury and charges Gipsy. The two grapple, with Leatherback using its enormous strength to force Gipsy backward toward the edge of the dock. Gipsy frees its right arm, activates its plasma caster and begins firing repeatedly into Leatherback’s chest, severing the Kaiju’s left arm and causing massive internal damage to the Kaiju’s thorax. The Rangers empty the entire clip into the Kaiju’s chest. It dies just as the back of Gipsy’s feet almost reach the edge of the dock, its chest a glowing blue mess because of its spilled blood. Gipsy pushes the carcass away and it falls on its back. But then Raleigh recalls the last time he thought a Kaiju dead after hitting it with multiple plasma caster blasts. That time, the Kaiju Knifehead had played possum and then viciously attacked, with horrific consequences. So, he and Mako decide to make sure Leatherback is truly dead. They fire another volley from the plasma caster in its left hand into the carcass’s chest, burning it, causing a small combustion, and causing damage beyond any possibility of survival. Trivia *Leatherback is the only Kaiju known to use improvised weapons. *Leatherback is a playable Kaiju in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *NECA'S Pacific Rim Series 2 will include a Leatherback (Action Figure) in September 2013. *Leatherback is very similar to the Japanese King Kong which could attack with an electric grasp. *The name "Leatherback" is derived from the term used to describe adult gorillas, silverback. This can be seen in how it moves on its knuckles, like the aforementioned genus. **Leatherback is also the name for a turtle species, the Leatherback sea turtle. *Some features of Leatherback are very similar to Sammael's, demon from Del Toro's Hellboy. These are the tentacles from the back of the head, and the bony, vertebrated back. Gallery Promotional Scsccs.png Gipsy vs Sydney.jpg Leatherback Poster.jpg|Leatherback Character Poster pacific-rim-4.jpg|Leatherback (Banner Poster) Postery13uyga.jpg leatherbackgg.jpg|Leatherback as he appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game pacific rim leatherback toy.jpg|A HeroClix Leatherback figure. DSCN8237.jpg|NECA Leatherback Screenshots File:Screen_Shot_2013-06-03_at_9.13.02_AM.png|Leatherback circles the disabled Striker Eureka. File:Leatherback EMP Attack.jpg|Leatherback charging up the EMP emitter on its back. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.09.50 AM.png|Leatherback preparing to tackle Gipsy Danger. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.10.46 AM.png|Leatherback being punched in the face by Gipsy Danger Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.11.17 AM.png|The face of Leatherback close up of Leatherback.jpg|A close up of Striker's pilots facing Leatherback, after the later disabled their Jaeger. leatherback charging.jpg|Leatherback charging again. leatherback charging2.jpg|Leatherback charging towards Gipsy Danger in Hong Kong. Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Leatherback and Otachi destroying Cherno Alpha Leatherback dead.jpg|Gipsy Danger finishing Leatherback with its Plasmacaster. PR-Leatherback.jpg|Note the six eyes. Leatherbackfa5.png KAIJU 2.png|Leatherback in Jaeger Combat Simulator. Pr-leatherback-striker.jpg Pr 1611.jpg Concept Art Leatherbackearly.jpg|Early concept of Leatherback Leatherback concept.jpg Kaiju Concept Art 05.png File:Leatherback09c.jpg References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category IV